Sweet Dreams
by Danger.Rae
Summary: After 300 years discovering Jack's body was a disturbing sight for your parents. but not to you, it hurt. you wanted to know who he was or why he was here. you wanted answers, but Jack didn't. in fact he didn't want you there at all. but the question is, if he hates you so much, why does he insist on never leaving you alone? [rated M. for reasons.]
1. i will sing you a song

Sweet Dreams

**Waking up**

I've been living here for a long time, my whole life in fact. I was pretty sure I knew every part of the farm, but I was wrong. There was something I did not know, and it was right underneath me.

My parents had dug up the dried out pond for their own purposes. All three of us were called to see some hidden mystery buried in the dried mud. My parents were disturbed but I was not.

In fact I cried.

I cried silently as I stared at a three hundred year old skeleton. One of the workers said that he; [for the skeleton was a male] probably drowned and over time the mud had covered the boy and the mystery behind him.

An old woman who had lived not to far from us saw this, and in a in a angry fearful manner exclaimed that there will be hell to pay. My parents shrugged it off believing she was crazy. The shift for the workers had ended and everyone wandered away except for myself and this woman. I was too fixated on the boy. Then, an aged withering hand grabbed my arm and I turned to this mad woman.

"you, you must keep him here or he will find out! I feel he is now!" she shrilled looking up at the darkening sky. i followed her gaze in curiosity.

"he knows" she lowered her voice.

I focused my sight on her. The sky was becoming darker the wind colder.

"who knows?" I whispered, volume matching hers.

" I cannot say his name. not here." And with that she was gone…

**Nightmares **

Jack wasn't to happy. he wasn't to happy about this at all. he watched a group of dirty sweaty men dig up the place he was last alive. more then anything he was furious no one could see him. he screamed and threatened but no one would listen, or even see him. his normal happy care free face twisted to a scowl. he moved to every single person, yelling at them to leave him alone, to leave what he used to be alone. to go away.

he now stood face to face with a girl about his physical age and stopped once. he was a few inches from your face, and was completely dumbfounded by her reaction.

no one cried for him since, well after he died. but that was a long time ago.

his anger toned down as he studied your reaction, his face softened. he noticed how everyone had left but you and the old woman. but by then his anger had risen and refused to stay around longer, so he flew off to the pole to console the other guardians.

**Go to Bed**

you tried to convince your parents to build somewhere else, but they refused. after a while you had given up and created a new idea.

why not create another resting place for him? you wandered out to the barn that became your workplace, since you are an artist. the walls were covered in drawings, paintings, old homework assignments, poems, stories, ideas taped up notes and photos as well as inside jokes from your friends and family.

the place was an artist's dream and your heaven. piles of drawing books, notes books and works from the authors were stacked around a shelf and a giant desk. the shelf not only held written ideas but sculptures you had made or various toys of all sorts.

two cars were off to the right, an old 50's truck and what was left of a limousine.

a large hand made tree came from the wall, the leaves were electric lights of all sorts. you then went to the back room were your father kept lumber and tools, you sat down a pencil and paper and began to draw ideas for a coffin. you were not to sure as to how you wanted it. [in fact you didn't even know what he would like in the first place] so you sat there and thought it out.

Later on your parents had asked you why were doing this for some unknown boy, and to that you simply replied, "no one deserves to be forgotten"

and at that moment, the unseen winter spirit [who was sitting in the tree as you and your parents were discussing this outside] heard what you had said, and blushed like a newly wed bride. [moulin rouge reference?]

he wouldn't mind having you around.

**Counting Sheep**

it was cold out. but what were you going to expect when it is December after all? as you were walking to the barn the wind became harsh, but you brushed it off. as you opened the old door you noticed something was a bit off. you had been working on the coffin, you had the plans out and all you had to do was look for the wood.

You began going over the plans and decided what you would need and what you already had. again you felt like something was wrong. and after twenty minutes you believe that someone is watching you. you look around, nothing.

you call out to see if it was a friend or a relative.

nothing.

you checked around, thinking it was an animal escaping the cold. you even looked in the tree.

nothing.

and

nothing.

it scared you even more. you heard laughter and turned sharply seeing a boy around your age watch you. he had bright blue eyes and white hair. he seemed to be enjoying the face that you were scared.

"who are you?" you whisper.

"the disturbing sight in the pond" he glared.

"What?" you were confused, who the hell did he think he was?

"your parents are trying to get rid of me! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!" he shouted.

"are, are you a ghost?" you asked.

"Ghost, spirit, same thing. now i want you and your family to leave my body there, understand?" he began tossing the staff he held back and forth.

"i tried, my parents wont listen" you say, looking down.

"you're not trying hard enough" he said, darkly.

"what the hell am i supposed to do?" you ask, calmly.

"i don't know, but you are the ONLY one who can see me, so do something"

you were pissed as well, " i can pretend you're not there"

"and i can pretend your parents will die in a car accident by black ice"

"THAT'S PURE BULLSHIT! YOU CAN'T CONTROL WINTER!" you shouted.

"oh really?" he tapped his staff on the ground and a thin sheet of ice form around him.

you were convinced. "but you wouldn't would you?" you whisper.

"try harder" and he was gone.

you dropped to the floor and sobbed, what could you do? your parents had a set mind and would stick with what they wanted to do. you couldn't stop them..but you **could **try to stop this angry spirit. somehow...

* * *

based on an idea i had, because they say jack is a spirit, i got to thinking what happened to his body? dont hate me here . its an idea, oh this is you btw the character is. your just narrating it.


	2. authors note

okay so here i want to say a few things,

1 thanks for all you supporters out there :)

2 i have been uber busy lately dealing with family and friend drama and its pissing me off in fact i had a panic attack during my math exam .

3 finals are coming up soon so i may not have time to update

4 okay so i wrote this 300 page novel a year ago, and im still working on it and that has been taking up most of my tme because my psych teacher needs it for my class, by the way here is the prologue, because i can x3 [prologue is in the big words]

5 my brain is fried from typing and studying and writing...ermergerd...so uhmmm yup

6 i also have been depressed lately and i haven't done much with creativity besides draw

Everyone around you and this world you may know is changed forever. Every word or action builds to become the destruction of us all. No one knew for sure as to how it started, but everyone knew how it ended. After many years of hiding or fighting from what we have created has finally led to one decision: art, music and the works like it are the cause of everything. we were the cause of everything, music shaped our minds while art feed us ideas. ideas of hate, ideas of murder, ideas of destruction. this is what we are, this is what we shall be.

Now every battle has ended, or so you thought. Discovering what was the former cause of it all, turned to be the light and the foundation for who we once were. Every word you were once told ends here, for music and art are your tools of faith and this choice is yours, will you fight for everything, or go back to the cave you once lived in?

So tell me, what are you fighting for?

basically its a post apocalyptic movie about humanism vs. behaviorism.. [this story is my life!]


End file.
